The Lost Girl
by Felicity Dream
Summary: The war was over and Harry was cast out. They hadn't even given her a chance to make sure Voldemort was dead. No, they banish her and send her back to her muggle relatives, to which Vernon finally gets rid of her by giving her to the Dollhouse. Hiatus.
1. Welcome to the Dollhouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc. I also don't own Harry Potter, etc. He and company belong to JK Rowling.  
Story: The war was over and Harry was cast out. They hadn't even given her a chance to make sure Voldemort was dead. No, they banish her and send her back to her muggle relatives, to which Vernon finally gets rid of her by giving her to the Dollhouse.  
Set after episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love"), making it AU from then on.  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers up to season finale "Omega" (S1.12).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Harry (Romeo), Topher/Ivy, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, Adelle/Victor/Sierra, Alpha/Echo, Claire/Boyd/Ramirez. Crack pairings of the century, hahaha!  
A/n: For this one, while it'll get into HP, it won't be for awhile. Sort of. What I mean to say is that we already have HP characters prominently appearing, but the problems HP world will cause won't come in for awhile. The other one will have the HP world's problems smacked right into the beginning of the story. So, HP characters stuck in Dollhouse world for awhile here, and the other is Dollhouse stuck in the middle of HP. Yeah? Yeah.

**The Lost Girl**_  
Chapter One: Welcome to the Dollhouse_

Vernon had apparently gotten _very_ upset when she had been dumped back onto his front steps. But he strangely kept quiet and stayed to himself for the week she'd been there, although she had some sense that he was plotting.

Well, that was a given.

On the seventh day she was there, Vernon told her he was taking her somewhere. Apprehensively, she followed, keeping whatever's of importance to her in the miniature trunk invisibly lying against her neck. Her uncle seemed aggravated as he drove her to London proper, heading to a corporate building that read Rossum Corporation on the outside. She was forcefully dragged inside, and they rode the elevator high up after Vernon had swiped some kind of card.

When they stopped, it was to enter an expensive-looking office, with a handsome man sitting at the sofa beside a beautiful woman. Glancing at the plaque at his desk, Harry saw the name Wesley Charles emblazoned on it, and she assumed that was the man's name.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley. You're early," the man commented, standing up with a smile.

Vernon forced a polite smile onto his face, "Sorry about that, Mr. Charles."

"This is the girl, then? She looks a little young," Wesley looked at her calculatingly, and she stayed quiet, confused and wary about the situation.

"She's sixteen and prettier than the lot around here," a rare compliment from her uncle, but it didn't seem to bode well for her in this situation.

"Sixteen?" the woman's eyebrows shot up. "That's under the legal age of most countries."

"Does it really matter? Your organization is illegal anyways," Vernon finally couldn't help the snide comment. Harry's sinking feeling in her stomach just sunk a bit more when she realized something illegal was going on.

Wesley's smile turned frosty, "Be that as it may, we do have some standards. And we work to make sure everything's consensual."

Vernon frowned and then turned to her, "Look, girl. I don't want you in my home any longer. Your freak friends don't want you either. You don't have an education and you haven't anywhere else to go. You'll be taken cared of here, get a large sum of money at the end of your contract, then disappear to a comfy life. I don't care. I just don't want to see your abnormal face around my home any longer."

Ignoring the rest, Vernon strode out and left them behind.

Both the woman and Wesley eyed his exit with distaste, eyebrows rising.

"I'm Adelle DeWitt," the woman introduced herself once they turned their attention back to her.

"And I'm Wesley Charles," he followed after.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she held out her hand. "My name's Henrietta Potter. Most people call me Harry."

"Henrietta…lovely name," Adelle smiled kindly at her.

"We _will_ take care of you here, Harry," Wesley assured her, coming next to her and gently leading her to an armchair.

"What…what exactly is here? Why am I here?" Harry's eyes darted to the exit, but her view was blocked by Adelle who came to sit back on the sofa.

"We're both the heads of individual Dollhouses. I lead the one here, in London, as Adelle heads the LA Dollhouse in the United States," Wesley began his explanation.

"We can give you a new life. A better life," Adelle added.

"For five years of your life, we would keep you in one of the Dollhouses, in what we call the tabula rasa state. It's essentially a blank slate, in which you would be free of worries, thoughts, choices –and simply relax away. To do that, we would wipe yourself clean of memories and personality, storing it in a wedge until the time of your contract expiring. However, in that time, you will be sent on engagements, where others may hire you to be their perfect girl in whatever way. You wouldn't be aware of any of it, and you won't remember when your time with us is up," Wesley continued.

Harry slumped forward, "You mean I'll be used." She tried not to think of all the horrible situations she would be put in, and not even be aware of it.

"Yes. But you'll also have the opportunity to help others, be the perfect midwife, sister, and yes –lover."

She had no place to go to. The Wizarding World had banished her, her friends had abandoned her, and she was definitely not welcomed back at Privet Drive. Without Gringotts, she couldn't find any of the places she was sure she owned, or touch the money that was in her name.

"I…Yes," she answered simply.

"Excellent!" Wesley's smile broadened. "Now, I don't have any more room here for another Doll, so I called you, Adelle."

"I see. Well, I'm missing my Romeo, and I'm thinking of giving my Head of Security a break and have him work as a handler for awhile. That man works too much, he's slipping," she acknowledged.

"I see. So Laurence will be her handler then?" he questioned her.

"Yes. I think it'll be a good experience for him. It might help towards his…distaste towards the Actives."

Harry stayed quiet and watched anxiously.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, so I assume you'll be keeping her for the night?" Adelle got up, ready to go.

"Yes, I'll be informing her more on the Dollhouse while I'm at it."

Adelle and he shook hands, and then she turned to Harry and offered her hand. Hesitantly shaking it, she watched as Adelle left and she was alone with Wesley.

"Well then…a tour of the London Dollhouse?"

* * *

It was nice. She had to admit the place was really serene and relaxing, but the Dolls, or "Actives" as everyone preferred, kind of creeped her out.

She'd told Wesley so.

He laughed and told her he hadn't expected her to be so blunt. She shrugged and offered a cheeky grin, surprised at herself for acting so casual with a man who was obviously part of such an illegal and unethical organization.

"You'll be wearing this for tonight. I'm afraid I don't have anything else," Wesley offered her a long white dress shirt. It looked like the one he was wearing, so she assumed it belonged to him.

"Thank you," she muttered, retreating to his bathroom.

His office was more like a penthouse really.

"Adelle will be here promptly tomorrow morning, so you'll be sleeping here with me," he announced abruptly.

She gaped at him, before remembering her hard-earned manners and nodded. But then she remembered the shirt she was wearing to sleep in and became even more uncomfortable.

"Are you uneasy?" he murmured, tilting his head and looking at her.

"Yes," she said truthfully.

"Blunt as always. Come, let's go to bed."

She hesitated, "We're…sharing a bed?"

"Of course. There isn't any other place to sleep in here," he looked amused.

"W-well, I can sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense! Now come," he went over to her and gently gripped her elbow, steering her to his bedroom.

"Do all heads of the Dollhouses sleep in their offices?" she muttered, not intending for him to hear.

"No. Some do, but others have their own homes. I find it easier to practically live in the workplace," he answered her.

"Oh…" was all she could say, finding herself nervous again when she saw his bed. "Um…"

They were on his bed in no time, under the covers without so much as a good night. But she sighed in relief, thinking she'd just avoided trouble for herself.

But the lights were still on and Wesley was looking at her with an inscrutable look.

"Yes?" she shrunk in on herself.

"You really are beautiful," he said in an uneven tone, arm slowly outstretching to turn off the light.

"Thank you," she muttered, unsure of how to respond. She really couldn't formulate a response when she felt one of his hands touch her shoulder briefly before treading down her side. She stiffened up and didn't say anything, even when his hand had reached the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath, touching her bare skin.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he breathed into her ear, suddenly very close to her.

"Yes," she choked out, starting to panic.

His hand that slipped under her shirt moved upwards, teasingly touching the underside of her breast lightly.

"I am still a man with needs, and you are as your uncle said –very beautiful," he started quietly.

"W-why don't you just use one of the Dolls?" Harry started chewing on her lower lip.

His other hand that wasn't busy under her shirt moved to caress her lips, stopping her from chewing on it further.

"Call me a hypocrite, but I don't believe in the stuff I sell," he answered honestly. "I'm much more comfortable being intimate with someone who's aware and willing…and, well, real."

"I don't know what to say, sir," she murmured.

"Say nothing. And no 'sir', Harry. Wesley, or even Wes is fine. You're aware of yourself, love. You know what I'm doing and what I want. You know what you want. More than anything right now, you're real to me. Would you be willing to be with me tonight?" he shocked her by asking.

Her eyes widened in the dark, "I-I…"

"Harry, think of it this way. You'll be doing this sort of thing in any case, in engagements. Wouldn't you rather lose your virginity when you chose to and be able to remember it, or become a Doll and lose your virginity in an engagement and in a situation you won't recall and hadn't agreed to in the slightest? I may be cornering you into this, but I'm still giving you an opportunity to say no," he pointed out logically.

Lose her virginity now when she herself would choose to, or lose it because her imprint (someone not even really her) chose to.

She turned red and averted her eyes. "How'd you even know I was a virgin?" she delayed her answer with another question.

"It's quite obvious, Harry," Wesley's tone was amused. "The way you're panicking and became nervous. The way you're talking and that you've stuttered. The bright red shade on your face and the wide eyes. Am I missing anything?"

"…I refused to give you any more ammo."

Wesley barked out a laugh, "Of course. Now your answer, love?"

She went over it in her brain, and carefully thought about her decision.

"…Okay," she answered timidly.

Damn it all, he had an argument she somehow agreed with. And damned if she didn't want to remember her first time either.

He leaned over her and kissed her full on the mouth. That was her first kiss, not including the near miss Cedric had planted on her at the Yule Ball. And it was oddly satisfying knowing she was going to do this and enjoy it, and know she was going to be taken cared of.

Well, it was a nice change from the usual abandonment she was used to. And every bitter feeling she kept inside her was forgotten for at least that moment in time.

* * *

The next morning, she was surprised to find Wesley still curled around her. She had figured he was a morning person and that he would've gotten up, dressed and ready for the start of the new day and working before she'd even woken up. But he was still there, comfortably snug around her.

"Wes…don't you have to get started on work? I thought you were the kind of guy to get up early and start working," she gently prodded his shoulder.

"But I'm happier here. I wanna go back to sleep," he muttered childishly, already awake but eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping. Didn't expect you to answer," Harry thought aloud to herself.

He grumbled something unintelligibly before tightening his hold around her. "You're right. Usually I'm already up and about, working from the moment I finished quickly tending to myself. But I want to stay here a little longer with you, before Adelle picks you up. And you're too special for me to just sleep with you and then toss you aside in the morning so I can start working. You're more important than that. I thought it would be better if I'd sleep in with you."

"Do you normally sleep with girls, and then push them aside in the morning?" she hesitantly asked.

"When I do find time to actually have sex, yes. I didn't seek them out for their company, but for their bodies. They served their use, and therefore no longer useful to me. I don't see why I should focus my attention on them in the morning when I have more important things to do, like starting the day's work," he admitted coldly, though the coldness wasn't directed at her.

While it was nice to finally be showered with affection and dotted on, Wesley's coldness and his treatment of others tempered down that happy reaction quite a bit.

"Shouldn't I get ready before Miss DeWitt comes though?" she looked at him.

"Alright. Go take a shower. Take as long as you want. I'll get us someone to bring us breakfast in the meantime," he kissed her bare shoulder, before letting her go and getting off the bed himself.

After her shower, she was contented to find pancakes ready for her, syrup and butter at the side. Ignoring the syrup, she splattered ungodly amounts of butter on the pancakes and started to eat.

"Don't like syrup?" Wesley asked her in amusement.

"No, don't like the taste," she told him, pausing in eating to answer him.

"Hm," he replied, heading over and kissing her on the lips before heading to the seat across from her and beginning to eat himself.

"You like them plain," she stated, watching him eat the pancakes without syrup or butter.

He shrugged, "I've grown used to not eating with them."

She grew nervous and started biting her lip again.

"What's wrong?" He had noticed the change in her quickly.

"I don't know if I really want to be here or be a part of this," she mumbled, but he caught it perfectly.

He sighed, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands. "Harry, I don't mean to be cruel, but once you're in the Dollhouse, the truth is you can never leave. And now you've caught our notice. We can't possibly let you go."

Harry blinked back tears, and Wesley came over and brought her into a hug.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked, crying into his jacket.

"You seem to be under the illusion that you don't deserve any form of kindness or care. Let me assure you, there's something about you that demands tenderness," he smirked.

"If you say so," she sulked, still fretting over her situation.

"I do say so," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Now I'm going to get ready. Don't leave my office, but be free to look around here."

He left her behind, and so she wandered around, looking at the various things that he had kept in his office. There were no pictures, but he had several bookcases lining his walls, a couple plants and bonsai trees, and several knick knacks and odd things lying around.

"Ah, Henrietta. You look fresh and ready," Adelle DeWitt interrupted her musing, and she whirled around in surprise to see her near the door with a tall, blond man.

Harry smiled shyly at them, "Hello, Miss DeWitt. Um, sir."

"Henrietta, this is Laurence Dominic. He is my Head of Security," she introduced the man beside her, who strode closer and held out his hand. She shook it hesitantly.

"And my new handler, right?" she asked quietly.

"You caught that then, from our conversation?"Adelle smiled in satisfaction.

Laurence still had a blank face on, so Harry couldn't figure out what the man was thinking.

"Yes, ma'am," she peeked at him again, and this time she caught his gaze. His icy blue eyes bored into hers, and she repressed a shiver.

"You were having second thoughts, weren't you?" Adelle asked knowingly.

Harry grimaced, but nodded.

"They always do," the older woman replied. "Now I'm going to talk to Wesley's Head of Security before Wesley finishes his shower. I'll be back." She left and soon enough it was just herself and Laurence.

Both of them were quiet, but Laurence suddenly broke the silence.

"Why? How can you even consider becoming a Doll and signing your life and will away?"

Harry sighed, "My parents died when I was still a baby, and I was left with my aunt and uncle and their son, all three who have hated me my entire life. When I finally found people who I could count on as family, it turns out I couldn't be any more wrong. Sixteen years, Mr. Dominic. My whole life. I've tried everything, did whatever they asked. Just so I could gain any measure of acceptance or acknowledgement. Miss DeWitt and Wesley are using me, I understand that. But at least they were upfront about their intentions. I know there are other people in the world, sir, but the truth is – I'm just _tired_."

She was right he would've argued with her had he not looked into her eyes and saw the genuineness and the weariness that shouldn't belong in the eyes of one so young. The haunted look on her face made him rethink lecturing her on a choice he usually disapproved of, regardless of his job.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely. He didn't say what for and she didn't ask. "I don't like Dolls," he admitted.

"I know. I heard them talking," she smile ruefully. He gave a quick wry grin as well.

"To me, I've never understood how someone could willingly sign themselves away. It gets worse when I also see them in their Doll state. They have no thoughts, no will. It's unnerving. But I promise you, no matter my feelings, I will take care of you."

Surprised, Harry gave a huge smile before impulsively leaning over to kiss his cheek. A cough to their side cut her action short, and she turned red while Laurence became impassive once more.

Wesley stood there, staring at them with the same impassive look on his face, wet hair dripping onto his suit.

"Laurence, good to see you again," he said coolly, but he was staring at Harry while he greeted the other man.

"Mr. Charles," Laurence greeted back stoically.

Wesley held out his arm, and smiled stiffly at Harry. "Why don't we go look for Adelle?" he addressed her, ignoring Laurence completely after having greeted him.

She looked hesitantly at a blank faced Laurence before accepting Wesley's arm and led out, knowing Laurence followed behind them.

* * *

Harry had kept silent after that, letting the others talk while she tried to keep to herself. And soon she was heading to Los Angeles with Adelle and Laurence, leaving behind an unreadable Wesley in London.

Now she was in the imprint chair Wesley had told and shown her, nervously laying back.

She locked eyes with Laurence.

Her entire body began screaming in pain, and she couldn't tell if it was worse or less painful than the Cruciatus Curse. Then an odd feeling came over her, like an invisible heavy blanket settled on her.

"Romeo," the man she was recently introduced to as Topher Brink called out.

She knew she was still Harry, and that everything was intact. But she still answered.

"Did I fall asleep?" she murmured, as the words just came to her.

"Only for a little while. Now it's time for a second treatment, Romeo."

"Okay," Harry smiled blankly, though inside she was sure this was not supposed to happen. Wasn't she supposed to be _not_ aware?

Lying back down, Harry looked at Topher. "Look to this man next to me, Romeo."

She turned her head. _Laurence_, she remembered.

He was still stoic, but she could see he was tense and there was hidden worry in his eyes.

"Romeo," he whispered, already beginning the process and acting like a pro. He touched her wrist briefly before firmly grasping her hand.

"Everything's going to be all right."

"Now that you're here," she breathed out. Okay, this was weird. She was suddenly spouting out words without even thinking about saying them.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

And suddenly she felt like she trusted Laurence completely. Which was ridiculous, knowing she had to be programmed to trust him –which she figured out was what was happening.

'_But I do already trust him. I trusted him before this.'_

"_I'll protect you." _His words repeated in her mind like a broken record.

Started 5/22/09 –Completed 6/7/09

A/n: Okay. First chapters of both fics are out, so you can see a sample and go to the poll. If you want to recast your vote, just leave a review saying so and which ones you had originally voted for and then which one you want to vote for now.

Original characters will be in all fics with the same name, because it's too much of a hassle having the same character and having to give them different names when they're the same person.

Evangeline Charleston is my idea of what role Summer Glau should play second season, which I've created and kept in mind since Dollhouse first started and the idea of borrowing Summer from TSCC (before it was canceled) occasionally for Dollhouse entered my mind. She was originally going to appear first in Happiness in Misery, but you know…

And yes, I've made them AU, because I already dealt with the problem in Happiness, don't want to deal with again with my crossovers. I'm being lazy.


	2. Be My Biggest Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc. I also don't own Harry Potter, etc. He and company belong to JK Rowling.  
Story: The war was over and Harry was cast out. They hadn't even given her a chance to make sure Voldemort was dead. No, they banish her and send her back to her muggle relatives, to which Vernon finally gets rid of her by giving her to the Dollhouse.  
Set after episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love"), making it AU from then on.  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Haunted" (S1.10).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Harry (Romeo), Topher/Ivy, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, Adelle/Victor/Sierra, Alpha/Echo, Claire/Boyd/Ramirez. Crack pairings of the century, hahaha!

A/n: The poll is finally speeding up. So I'll give everyone by the start of Dollhouse season 2 (FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 25 9/10 ET/PT) to vote and then I'll close the poll.

**The Lost Girl  
**_Chapter Two: Be My Biggest Fan _

"How the fuck can you handle this job?" Laurence grimaced, nursing a shot of vodka.

Boyd sighed and shrugged. "I focus on trying to make sure Echo is okay. If you haven't noticed, I ease my 'conscience' through repeated use of sarcasm and barbs."

A week. One miserable week and he already hated his job as a handler. He wanted back to being Head of Security. He wanted to get away from the engagements. He didn't want the absolute hands-on role that Adelle had thrust onto him.

"How's Romeo?" Boyd asked, watching him intently.

"She's fine. Goes out and does her job. Does it perfectly. And because she's new, everyone's asking for her. It's like she's a precious, fucking commodity. Something shiny and brand new, so everyone wants a taste."

"Ah, like the Bella Swan situation."

Laurence slowly moved back. _'What the fuck?'_ his mind whispered. "Who?"

"You know, the girl from the Twilight series. She moves to Forks, and everyone in high school wants to be her friend because she's new and foreign."

"…Do I want to know how you know that, Langton?" he stared warily at Boyd.

The other man raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…maybe I'm a little curious."

"Last month, Echo was hired as…a nanny for some rich guy's kids and was reading the Twilight series to them. Needless to say, I had to stay there for awhile and ended up being subject to books one to three."

Laurence tried to hide his laughter as coughing, but it was rather poorly done. He'll just blame that on the alcohol.

"Too bad. You're missing book four. It's not a complete set if you don't finish."

Boyd sent him a withering glare.

"So, nanny huh? Let me guess, nanny fantasy going through his mind?"

"How'd you know?" Boyd's glare intensified, but was aimed at the table and at the aforementioned visage of the client pictured in his mind.

"Met him. Beginning of this week. Refrained from punching his face in," Laurence said, gaining his own glare and throwing back his drink down his throat. "And what are you talking about foreign? I get new. Romeo's only been here for a week, and hasn't quite settled in just yet. But foreign?"

"She's British," Boyd stated amusedly.

"So? They wipe the accent, so no one would be able to tell anyway."

"Miss DeWitt's been using it as a selling point. The clients like that, even if they can't tell Romeo's British. They find something attractive about being with an 'exotic' female."

Laurence harshly breathed out, "That would be just like that woman. And you know what's worse? Even when Romeo's novelty wears off, she's been doing such a good job that there's definitely going to be return customers. She's going to be sought after for awhile."

"You have to admit," Boyd hesitated. "Romeo is very pretty. She has unique coloring. Especially black hair with green eyes? It's an unusual combination, never mind the fact that her eyes' shade of green is…quite distinctive. And you should notice that her skin is uncommonly colored such a pale white, but it's actually fair and not sallow or sickly looking. It's like she's carved from marble. Her skin is also nearly flawless, with the exception with that lightning bolt on the middle of her forehead."

Laurence clenched his jaw, "What are you trying to say?"

"Romeo has unique and beautiful traits, the kind most people gawk at and the type people are easily attracted to. She was probably very envied by women and wanted by men pre-Doll life. Those little tidbits aren't going to change now."

"She's not the only beautiful Doll in the House," Laurence said uncomfortably.

"She's not, I agree. But she's most probably the most beautiful. Don't get me wrong, all the other Dolls have desirable traits as well. Sierra is exotic and pretty, but she hasn't the build. A little too skinny, not enough curves. And we don't send her out on those kinds of assignments, which makes her lose gain with clients. Echo, however, does have the body that makes her sexy, but at the same time she has a plain coloring. Her face helps to make her a bit more unique, but brown hair and brown eyes is still unassuming qualities. On the other hand, the only thing that makes Romeo somewhat objectionable is the fact she's young. And she looks it."

Laurence looked away and Boyd gave him a sympathetic and knowing look.

"But with our clientele, that's not really a problem. In fact, some of them most likely like that Romeo's young. Or we're also probably going to gain a new range of clients because of that."

The blond poured more of the liquor into his glass, and averted his eyes to his drink.

"She's going to be singled out, Laurence. For a long time. It won't be long until she gains popularity with the clients and starts competing for the top spot with Echo. Those two will be at the top, taking turns at who's number one, and likely to share the top until their contracts are over."

"At least there's no Alpha," Laurence muttered.

"So Victor's okay? 'Man-reaction' not withstanding?"

Laurence grunted, "He doesn't nearly have the awareness or the level of adaptability that Alpha and Echo have shown."

Boyd stiffened up, "I understand that you're worried about Echo. I see your concerns. But she's my Active and I know her. She won't turn out like Alpha."

The on break Head of Security sighed heavily before facing the other handler, "I…understand. I'm still wary of her, but DeWitt told me something about her. The difference between Echo and Alpha. And besides…She did good finding the spy."

Boyd almost smirked, but refrained. Laurence was reluctant as it was, no need to push the issue further.

Laurence stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on my Active. Make sure she's okay before it's off to bed," Boyd nodded and lifted his drink, and he gave a small nod in return.

He traversed the halls of the Dollhouse, finally locating Romeo at one of the indoor pools. She wasn't swimming, just staring at her reflection as she sat on the edge with her legs in the water.

"Romeo?"

She looked up, green eyes widening childishly in delight.

"Hello," she gave him a vacant smile.

He reluctantly smiled back, "What are you doing here if you're not swimming?"

"The water."

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

Romeo looked back at the water, "There's something about the water. Someone's stuck in it."

Laurence stiffened up. Shit, if Romeo had any chance of becoming aware like Echo and Alpha, he was going to have problems.

"They're screaming now," Romeo whispered.

He stared.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger stared at the bulking man in front of her, with something akin to disdain in her eyes and definitely fury. She whipped out her wand and sneered, threatening Vernon Dursley with a hard look.

"Listen, Mr. Dursley. I don't have time for this. Tell. Me. Where. Harry. _Is_?!" Sparks flew out of the tip of her wand.

Ron Weasley snorted coolly in the background, leaning lazily against the wall but at the ready should he need to act. His cornflower blue eyes bored harshly into all three muggles, condemning them to the spot.

"I told you, the freak ran away! You and your kind abandoned her and she couldn't handle it!"

Vernon was in no mood to deal with angry freaks in his home, no matter how dangerous they seemed. They were just kids after all. And he'd had the worse week in his life. The money he received from the Dollhouse in exchange for Harry was the only bright point, because from then things suddenly went worse. Somehow, he was fired from his job and then his car was taken. To make things worse, his home was foreclosed! The money he got from the Dollhouse went quickly to save his home, which was outrageously priced higher than he remembered, and then to get his car back.

He still didn't have a job.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back into a snarl. She flicked her wand and Dudley suddenly rose into the air and turned upside down, Petunia screaming as she tried to pull him back down.

"Tell me where she is or he'll be in that position permanently."

Vernon's eyes widened, "The fucking bitch is in the Dollhouse! She's there! I don't know what else to say! Just put him down!"

Ron pushed himself off the wall, stalking towards the family coldly. "And what, pray tell, is this Dollhouse?"

Vernon hesitated.

"Explain. Now," Hermione growled.

Vernon whimpered and then started to talk.

Sometime later, Hermione and Ron swept out of the ordinary house and apparated to the old Order headquarters.

"Well, that was informative," Ron scowled.

"That son of a bitch! How dare he sell Harry like that? I should've killed him" Hermione clenched her jaw.

"Didn't expect you to go semi-Death Eater on the brat though," Ron said amusedly.

She shrugged uncaringly, "We needed to find her. And that was all that matters."

Ron's amused demeanor turned dark, "We'll have to find Harry first. And she'll think we had betrayed her, if this wiping thing doesn't have her unable to remember us."

"We'll just have to prove ourselves, won't we?" Hermione frowned.

"Of course. Now, we're going to have to start looking for this Dollhouse thing."

* * *

"What a surprise, Wesley. I wasn't expecting you," Adelle stated, greeting Wesley warmly.

He waved a hand impatiently, "Is Romeo free for the night?"

Adelle was surprised again. "But…I thought you didn't use Dolls that way?"

Wesley looked at her with an unfathomable gaze, "I'm making an exception. Is she free?"

"Well, she had an appointment today, but she _is_ free tonight."

"Then I want an overnight engagement," Wesley straightened up, making the request with a stoic gaze.

Adelle almost gaped, but refrained at the last minute. "O-of course. What would you be planning on doing and what type of personality do you want imprinted?"

"Dinner and sex," he said bluntly, surprising her for the third time. "I want her original personality."

"Her original personality…" she hesitated.

"Just keep out her original memories and she'll be herself, just without them," a hint of irritation leaked into his voice.

"Well then. We'll get to work on it. The same name?"

"Yes. I'll meet her at the park around the corner from here. Have Laurence drop her off and trail behind us by at least 5 minutes behind."

He left after some more things were sorted out and a stunned Adelle called Topher so he could get the imprint ready, and then called Laurence.

"Prep your Active. She has an engagement tonight," she ordered him dazedly, and he stared at her hesitantly.

"So soon? She just finished one today…"

"It was a last minute arrangement," she continued in a dazed tone.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Adelle turned confused eyes to Laurence, "Would you sleep with a Doll, Mr. Dominic?"

"Miss DeWitt?" he asked confusedly, eyes widening.

"It's strange. Wesley has always stated that he prefers what he calls 'real women.' He's never slept with a Doll before, and now he's suddenly here and requesting an engagement with Romeo. I…don't suppose you would know if something occurred between the two before our Romeo became Romeo, do you?"

Laurence did in fact think so. The British head of the London Dollhouse had shown so much hostility towards him when he'd caught Romeo impulsively kissing him on the cheek, which was strange for the usually polite and sometimes even jovial man. Wesley had never shown that much antagonism towards him before, and it was clearly obvious even though Wesley hadn't acknowledged him again after his curt greeting.

But to acknowledge that would mean he'd have to talk about how he came by Wesley's animosity, starting with the strangely intimate discussion he'd had with Romeo…with _Harry_.

"I didn't see anything, Miss DeWitt."

She sighed and nodded in an aggravated manner. "Alright. Well, go on. Get Romeo ready for tonight. Pick a suitable outfit in according to this imprint."

Laurence nodded and left for the clothing warehouse where all the various clothing was kept for the Actives. As he headed there, he started to read the imprint file he had been giving, freezing in his tracks as he read on.

Imprint base: Henrietta Potter  
Imprint name: Henrietta  
Personality: Original base, remove memories. Imprint should act like the original, with the memories absent. Create false memories of an on-going relationship with Wesley Charles.  
Additional skills: None requested.  
Engagement classification: Romantic/sexual.  
Engagement specifications: Dinner date and overnight stay.

The rest of the information and any details that involved the client's confidentiality were classified to handlers, though he could probably obtain the information as he was still also the Head of Security.

He scowled, going through what he read in his mind as he continued on. It seemed this was definite evidence that Wesley had something of a…fixation on Harry, and that there had definitely been something going on before Harry had become Romeo. It was all too obvious with whom Wesley had requested as a must for a name, and of whom the imprint base should be. And the man was adamant that the personality wasn't just the same, it actually _was_ Harry's personality.

The fact was, Wesley Charles had never shown any interest in the Dolls in that way before Romeo.

And Romeo had been Harry. Someone who Wesley seemed to have quickly grown attached to.

It somehow bothered Laurence. Not that he knew why exactly. But it just did.

He shook himself out of it and noticed he was already in the warehouse. He started looking through the clothing racks labeled for Romeo and picked out a simple outfit. And while he _was _trying to be conservative, he also knew it was the type of clothing Harry would've preferred anyway.

He sighed and tried not to mind the shortness of the black dress, but it was a lot better than many of the other outfits there. It was a simple dress, solid black (which he'd always assume was a classic and they say you can never go wrong with a black dress) with no sleeves and should clasp at the back of her neck. But there wasn't a way for cleavage, so he wasn't as bothered with the no sleeves as he would've been otherwise. He also grabbed a set of small pearled jewelry and black pumps, and inwardly twitched when he'd acknowledged the fact that he was moving through the motions as if he had been doing it his entire life. Well, he had done stand-ins before and observed the handlers when he'd handled his job as Head of Security. He supposed it shouldn't be all that surprising that he seemed to be able to easily fit the role of handler then.

He ignored Topher, waiting as Romeo finished being imprinted, and glad that Boyd had been able to bring her up while he had been busy rummaging for clothes.

"H –" what should he call her? They'd imprinted her to be Henrietta, but he'd gotten the impression that she had preferred Harry as he'd listened in to the rare conversation she'd had with both Adelle and Wesley as they'd walked around the London Dollhouse.

"Harry," he chanced. She opened her eyes and gave a familiar lopsided grin.

"Hey. I hope Wesley hasn't been waiting long. I must've taken a nap or something."

She was still in the process of adjusting to the imprint, so she wasn't questioning where they were or that Laurence was leading her to one of the changing rooms there. He turned his back and let her change into the dress, and when he turned back around he noticed that he was right that the dress would be too short, falling to just above her knees. But she still looked classy, so he relaxed a fraction.

Directing her to the vanity set, he sat her down in front of the mirror and started putting the jewelry he'd brought with him on her. His first time as Romeo's handler, he had had no idea that they sometimes had to put make up on their Dolls, and generally fixing them up other than finding clothes and accessories. He'd gaped like an idiot at Topher for a second there, before coming to his senses and dragging Romeo away. The first few times were very trying (he was a fucking man, what the hell did he know about makeup?) and the first time he'd actually given up and asked Ramirez for help. After that, he'd diligently learned as he'd observed and listened to what the woman advised him, keeping it in mind as he grew more comfortable with his tasks as handler.

Grimacing at himself, he sighed and gently tilted her head back, tentatively starting to line her eyes with the black eyeliner. His hands worked quickly but carefully in applying the cosmetics, swiping light brown eye shadow before smearing bright red lipstick onto her lips. He hesitated but then decided to lightly dab her cheeks with very light pink blush. He dropped the items he used into the purse she was going to take with her, assured that she would soon be more accustomed to her imprint and be able to touch up her makeup herself while on the date. Lastly, he quickly rolled her hair into a messy bun, letting strands fall around her face.

"Come on, Henrietta. I'll drop you off where you're supposed to meet Wesley," he said, guiding her out.

He didn't expect being a handler to be so stressful.

* * *

"I was thinking…maybe we can go on a vacation," Harry said, entwining her fingers with Wesley's as they lay together in bed.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, contentedly holding her and kissing behind her earlobe.

"I've never been outside of Britain. This is the first time I've been outside there, and it's for school. I was thinking of maybe somewhere with a lot of sun?" she suggested, snuggling back against him.

"How about Hawaii?" he smiled against her skin.

"That's sounds absolutely lovely."

She turned around in his hold, kissing him firmly on his mouth and Wesley sighed happily into her kiss.

The next morning, he had her ready and knew, even though she had no idea, that Laurence would be coming soon to pick her up. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and he answered it.

Laurence nodded politely to him before looking passed him and to Harry.

"It's time for your treatment," he said quietly, but the girl heard and she smiled brightly.

"Love you! I'll be back, Wes. I'm just going to go for my treatment," she kissed him quickly and then lightly jogged to Laurence, who started leading her away from him as she chattered about the time she had with him happily.

He sighed half in frustration and half in contentedness.

Laurence had glanced back to catch the mixture of emotions before steadfastly looking back forward and focusing on Romeo.

When Laurence had finally reached the Dollhouse and had Romeo wiped, he wrote up his report and then went to deliver his oral report to Adelle. He blinked several times in surprise as he caught sight of the LA head looking like she was drowning in a sea of paperwork and with a harassed look on her face.

"Miss DeWitt?"

Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a few moments. Then her face transformed into a happy look, and it looked as if a light bulb had been lit in her head.

"Mr. Dominic, I must tell you, I had no idea how much work your job entailed. As you can see, I had hastily decided to give you a break from your duties, and in that respect took it on myself. I am, for once…failing remarkably."

"Does that mean I get to go back to my usual profession, ma'am?" he said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Not quite," she sighed. "I was wondering if you could take on your usual duties as Head of Security as well as your duties as handler."

Laurence's eyes widened slightly, but she continued.

"I understand that is a lot of work, and quite a bit I'm asking of you. That is why I've decided, outside of engagements, for Romeo to be imprinted as your personal assistant and to help with your duties."

He was immediately shocked at the request and the solution. He hid his wince and pointed out something that was one of his worries.

"But aren't we warned against imprinting a Doll with the same imprint constantly?"

Adelle surprisingly smiled, "Topher's informed myself that he's been currently developing a way around that problem. He has a solution to it now that we're going to use Romeo to test it out on."

While Laurence wasn't happy they were going to use his Active as a guinea pig, he didn't speak out and nodded his agreement.

"Great. We'll have her start tomorrow."

Started 6/10/09 –Completed 6/14/09


	3. All That You Can Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, Echo, Laurence, or any of the characters. They are the property of Fox, Joss Whedon, Eliza Dushku, etc. I also don't own Harry Potter, etc. He and company belong to JK Rowling.  
Story: The war was over and Harry was cast out. They hadn't even given her a chance to make sure Voldemort was dead. No, they banish her and send her back to her muggle relatives, to which Vernon finally gets rid of her by giving her to the Dollhouse.  
Set after episode S1.9 ("A Spy in the House of Love"), making it AU from then on.  
Spoilers: Definitely, all vague now but there's specific mentions of things that happened in episodes. Major spoilers coming up. EDIT: watch for spoilers for episode "Haunted" (S1.10).  
Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairings: Laurence/Harry (Romeo), Topher/Ivy, slight Paul/Mellie, slight Paul/Echo, Adelle/Victor/Sierra, Alpha/Echo, Claire/Boyd/Ramirez. Crack pairings of the century, hahaha!

**The Lost Girl  
**_Chapter Three: All That You Can Do_

"Laurence, meet your new assistant. Henrietta, this is your boss," Adelle introduced them, looking very satisfied with herself.

Laurence hid his grimace. Adelle insisted that it would be easier on him if they were to just stick with Henrietta as a base, because it was a personality that would likely not bother him, would do the work, and was already on hand. All they needed to do was add the skills and knowledge, and they had his perfect assistant.

"Hello, Mr. Dominic," Harry smiled shyly at him.

He nodded at her and gestured for her to follow him, outlining her duties and his expectations. Just as if she had been hired and was a real assistant. Well, she was. An imprinted one.

"Mr. Dominic, will you be needing me to start right away?"

He paused before shaking his head. "No. Get acquainted with your responsibilities and I'll call you if anything becomes urgent enough."

"Okay," she smiled quickly at him before leaving him behind in his office, where he slumped over in his chair.

This was going to be a _really_ long-term assignment.

Harry, meanwhile, was fixing up her own connecting office when a memory hit her.

"_Not that I'm not flattered, Cedric, but you're asking __**me**__ to the Yule Ball," she pointed out skeptically. _

_Cedric nodded understandingly, "I know. And it's not your fame, and I don't care about you supposedly stealing my 'limelight.' Anyone with half a brain can see after the first task that there was no way you would ever sign up. I want to ask you out as a fellow Hogwarts Champion and…" Here, he blushed slightly. "You're an awesome seeker. I've had a crush on you since our first match."_

_She blinked. "Huh."_

"_Uh…does that mean no?" Cedric asked nervously._

"_Well, I suppose it would help the whole Hogwarts Champions versus Outsiders thing that's popping up," she shrugged._

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes," she laughed._

"_Yes!"_

It was familiar. She couldn't for the life of her recall who Cedric was or what the Yule Ball had been. Or even Hogwarts. But it felt _familiar_.

Still, she had work to do for her new boss and it wouldn't do to dwell on silly thoughts that she didn't understand.

"Henrietta –"

"Harry, sir," she corrected her boss.

Laurence looked at her strangely before nodding. "Harry, can you come here for a moment? There are some things I need you to look over and I need to teach you how."

She hurried over to him, eager to do her job and to be her best.

* * *

"There are several different Dollhouses nationwide, and with dangerous technology," Hermione directed.

"It would make sense that the big cities will be the ones hosting a Dollhouse," Ron continued the thought.

"And the closest one to where Harry had been would be London."

"So somewhere in London is a Dollhouse."

"And the London Dollhouse is where our Harry should be."

The two nodded to each other, and the man they had just been interrogating flopped practically lifeless to the floor. They erased his memories and left him behind, not even healing the inflicted damage.

It'll heal anyway.

"What will we do when we get there?" Ron asked seemingly uncaringly.

"They're all just a bunch of muggles. What can they do to us?" Hermione repressed a sneer.

"Your parents are muggles and you're muggleborn," Ron reminded her amusedly.

"This is different. _They_ hurt Harry," she growled angrily.

Ron's face hardened and he nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do see what you mean."

"Soon enough, she'll be back home with us. That's all that matters," Hermione smiled suddenly.

"That would be what we're aiming for, 'Mione. And I'll be damned if we don't do it. Nothing will stop us, don't worry."

"Not worrying. I'm anxious for her back, but I'm not worrying about not being able to do this. I know we will."

They snapped their fingers and Kreacher appeared, looking eager and hopeful.

"Is Mistress Harry back yet?"

"No, Kreacher. But we have a lead on her. We need you to direct the Black elves, after you passed on the news and instructions to the Potter elves, to search through London for her. Use your Master-Servant bonds and search for her presence, even residual," Ron ordered.

Kreacher nodded, doing exactly as he'd asked. Hermione frowned, but shook her head.

"Still on about 'spew'?" Ron asked in amusement.

She glared at him. "It's S.P.E.W. Yes, I'm still all for house-elf welfare, but these are Harry's elves and they love her and care for her. And I'm a little more educated about the whole house-elf thing, thank you very much. Besides that, _you_ shouldn't be ordering around _Harry's_ elves."

He huffed, "We want to find her, don't we?"

She rolled her eyes, "But _you _should ask them for help."

Ron opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a pop. Kreacher appeared again, wearing a smug and excited grin. Strange an expression on an elf, which must mean…

"What did you find?" Hermione barked out, any sign of the normally caring girl she was was out the window at the sign of news of her blood-sister.

"There is a building in the inner city of London containing a strong residual aura that is completely Mistress Harry's. It isn't faded much, so I suppose she's only been gone some days now. A week at most."

Ron gaped as Hermione nodded and began thinking about the area. He forgot how the connection to Harry helped Kreacher and the other elves so much. It's such a shame that Dobby's time with the Malfoy's had damaged the elf too much for him to be as affected by the bond…

"Can you lead us there, Kreacher? It is important we look into it right away so it doesn't become too faint. And then we'll have lost her and have to find another way to find her," Hermione bent down to Kreacher's level, staring seriously into the elf's eyes.

"Yes, yes. Kreacher will do whatever he can. He'll do whatever it takes to get Mistress Harry back," the house-elf tittered anxiously. "Must find her now!"

The house-elf snapped his fingers and all three of them disappeared from that spot.

But they managed to reappear in front of a huge but elegant building, towering above them as a skyscraper. The three of them gazed up at the building.

"Mistress Harry was in there," Kreacher squeaked.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Ron said stoically. "We won't be needing your services any further for now."

"We'll take it from here," Hermione pursed her lips.

A pop and Kreacher was gone.

"One step closer," she murmured.

"One step closer, indeed," Ron agreed.

The two of them entered that building together in determination.

* * *

Bollocks. They said she wouldn't remember anything, so why the bloody hell was she aware of everything that she was doing? She was trapped in her own mind, watching herself move around and talk like someone else…apparently based on herself.

That was just confusing. Again, bollocks.

It was weird. Why was Wesley seeking her out as an Active when he said he preferred 'real women'? It was even more distracting that he wanted, well…_her_. Not just her her, but her as in her personality soul thingamabob. Yeah. Okay.

And then there was the whole her (that wasn't really her) getting flashbacks of her memories, but not really remembering. It was freaky! The surface her was getting all these hints, all these recollections of who she really was and yet at the same time she and the surface her was separated by an invisible wall.

It was a mad world.

Harry inwardly smirked, remembering one of her favorite songs.

Sighing next, she watched with a detached air as surface-she was making coffee for Laurence. She wondered if she could push out a memory to hit herself, and decided to try it. She focused a bit, and knew it had worked when surface-she paused in the middle of pouring the coffee, settling the pot down as she tightened her grip on the mug and pot.

"_Coffee is such a muggle and commoner drink."_

"_Don't use that dry tone with me, Lucius. And I know you love it."_

Maybe this was just a theory, but she figured…she and surface-she was together. She was Harry herself –memories, soul, personality, everything. The surface-her was like a front for the world, like a mask. The physical aspect of her, she supposed.

Man, why couldn't she be like everyone else and just be an unaware, blank slate?

Then there was Laurence. She could just see how the man was awkward and uncomfortable around her, especially in her Doll state. Poor bloke. If she could do anything, she would try what she could for him. Unfortunately…she was just a floating conscience. Basically.

Le sigh.

Sometimes she just wished things would go her way for once.

Oh! There was Laurence again. He was talking about the fax machine or something. Sounded like he was teaching her how to use it. Hm…she'd have to remember this when she was herself again. She'd become too sheltered in the Wizarding World, and had no clue about most muggle things.

She wondered if she could get him to teach her how to play that Halo game she saw him sneakily playing in his office when he thought no one was watching him.

Her idle mind may be varying from sadness to thoughtful to despair…not to mention the sarcasm she spat out when she was particular antsy…but most of all, she still felt so very lonely.

She wished she could go back to her fantasy world of stones, snakes, mazes, and werewolves and grims. Even if it was all a lie.

She let surface-her take care of things, her mind drifting off and she began to remember the beginning of this mess.

_Voldemort lay dead at her feet, her breaths coming in heavy and quick gasps. That spell took a lot out of her and she hadn't been sure she could pull it off. But now, it had paid off and the Dark Lord was dead at last._

"_I-is he dead?" one of the Aurors near her asked hesitantly._

"_I think so," she sighed harshly, wiping sweat off her brow as she started to walk towards the body to make sure._

_She was stopped by the number of wands suddenly pointed at her by the group of Aurors who had accompanied her._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, Miss Potter," the Auror who had asked her if Voldemort was dead stuttered. "But we're under orders to restrain you," he became much more composed, a hint of regret and remorse seeping into his serious tone._

_The others were just as tense and uncertain._

_Harry gritted her teeth. She could easily overpower this group and escape, but she wanted to know the meaning of this._

"_Fine."_

_Good thing that spell had been wandless and her wand was tucked away safely in the miniature trunk at her neck._

_She held up her hands and they grabbed her, firmly but gently pushing her hands behind her and tying them with something she couldn't recognize. They formed a tight circle around her, their movements unsure and reluctant._

"_Miss Potter," the Head Auror, who no longer stuttered but was now fully in control of his faculties, looked at her grimly. "We're to bring you immediately –"_

"_Harry," she interrupted, eyes still blankly staring at the ground. "Just because you're arresting me doesn't mean you have to stop calling me Harry."_

"…_Harry. We have to go to the Ministry now."_

"_Fine," she answered once again._

_There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before there was rustling and they were suddenly much closer than before, a familiar comfortable position than the distant professional one they had previously._

_Part of her training to prepare for Voldemort had involved training with these men. They had become family. They had, aside from Hermione and Ron (and obviously Sirius and Remus), become the most important people in her life. She didn't feel closer to anyone else than them. She had trusted them with her life. She still did._

"_We'll take the long way back," the one Auror who's been speaking spoke gently to her, and at least she had the security that this wasn't being done willingly._

"_Can we get some ice cream on the way?" she asked childishly, though her voice quivered._

_A smile touched upon the lips of the men, __**her**__ men, and she had only one thought going through her mind._

_At least she was going to have comfort food right before her execution (figurative or not was the question to be answered)._

_The Head Auror, her CO, and who she thought she thought of as a father figure…Arthur Kirkland…leaned forward and kissed the temple of her forehead as he reluctantly moved away and began leading her as a prisoner back to the Ministry._

_Cedric may have been her first crush, but Arthur, she realized this now, had been her first love._

Started 8/29/09 –Completed 8/2/10

A/n: Sooo…anyone catch the Hetalia: Axis Powers reference (totally obviously)? Anyways, poll's closed and this one is the winner! So I'll be working on this one more than the other DH/HP crossover. Thank you all for reading and continuing with your support! It's very appreciated and I feel loved by you all! Please continue with your patronage and keep reviewing!


End file.
